


Happier

by malecyday



Series: Malec Drabbles [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Death by fluff, Don't Judge Me, M/M, a ridiculous amount of 'I love you's, after 2x10, fluffy fluff, i know everyone has done this but I couldn't resist, soft boyfriends, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10215233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecyday/pseuds/malecyday
Summary: “I have to go. A lot happened yesterday.”“Ill portal you over later. Just stay a little longer.”Alec laughs, only arguing for the sake of his stubborn self. “I have to get ready. You know; shower, shave, get dressed, eat.” He doesn't even budge from his place next to Magnus in bed, just continues running his hands down until they stop to rest at his chest. Magnus smiles and his cat eyes shimmer mischievously.“Alright,” he murmurs. “Well, I have no problem with the shower idea, the beard definitely suits you, and I can magic those other two into effect easily.”Alec and Magnus wake up together the day after Valentine's attack on the institute and, more importantly, after their exchanged 'I love you's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy hey! Yes, I know everyone has done this already, but I've been busy with school all week so this is what I wanted to do with my free time! Also, is there ever too much malec fluff? Of course not, especially when it concerns them! Anyway, hope you enjoy :)

Alec woke up to the warmth of an embrace with a smile on his face, feeling somehow at peace despite all that had happened the day before. Many Downworlders died and are now looking for someone to blame, Jace found out that Valentine wasn't really his father so Clary wasn't really his sister, and the soul sword has been stolen. Pretty soon, he'd have to deal with all of that, if the rate at which his phone is buzzing on the nightstand next to him is anything to go by, but for now he'll stay wrapped in his lover’s arms, avoiding his responsibilities.

He still can't believe what had happened yesterday. Magnus had almost died. Before Alec had had the chance to even realize his intense feelings towards him, much less express them. And yet here they are; together, aware of each other's feelings and twice as happy despite all that had gone wrong. Alec has never felt more at peace.

But he does need to go.

“Don't go yet, love,” Magnus murmurs sleepily when Alec begins to stir, tightening his arms around Alec’s waist.

Alec turns so that they are lying face to face, their noses inches apart as Alec takes in his boyfriends morning look. He reaches a hand to trace along Magnus’s jaw and he smiles softly. “I have to. A lot happened yesterday.”

“Ill portal you over later. Just stay a little longer.”

Alec laughs, only arguing for the sake of his stubborn self. “I have to get ready. You know; shower, shave, get dressed, eat.” He doesn't even budge from his place next to Magnus in bed, just continues running his hands down until they stop to rest at his chest. Magnus smiles and his cat eyes shimmer mischievously.

“Alright,” he murmurs. “Well, I have no problem with the shower idea, the beard _definitely_ suits you, and I can magic those other two into effect easily.”

Alec huffs, but doesn't protest. Really, nothing feels better than letting his worries go with a sigh and relaxing back beside Magnus. Alec scans his boyfriend carefully; looking at the way his hopeful smile turns to one of joy, the way his eyes flutter before closing again as he pulls Alec closer to him by wrapping an arm around his waist. Alec can't help but feel lucky to be seeing this side of Magnus: the natural, unguarded side, without the makeup or the glitter, even though that side is just as beautiful. But this is intimate. It's special. And it's just for him.

“I love you,” Alec smiles, unable to hold it back. He's still not used to saying it, or even used to the idea of what love really is. All he knows is that that's what this feeling is called. Pure, unabashed love.

Somehow, Magnus’ smile grows as he shuffles closer to nestle against Alec’s bare chest. He opens an eye to give Alec a challenging look.

“Even when I force you to stay in bed with me when the whole world could be in danger?”

Alec grins, leaning his head down to press a kiss against his forehead. “Especially then.”

Magnus laughs quietly and reaches a hand up to the side of Alec’s neck, pulling him into a breathtaking kiss. It's not the most intense kiss they've shared, especially not in this bed and after last night, but it's enough to get Alec to shift over on top of Magnus, knees resting on either side of his waist as they languorously move their lips against each other's. Alec can't help but whisper a few more ‘I love you’s between kisses, Magnus returning each one with just as much enthusiasm, making Alec’s heart race all the more. Before it can go anywhere though, Alec hesitantly pulls away, resting their foreheads together gently.

“Seeing as we’re both wide awake...” he sighs like what he's about to suggest is the last thing he wants to do. But he can't ignore how much his phone has been buzzing, and he can't put his responsibilities off forever. “I should really be getting ready, Magnus…”

Magnus frowns up at him and then, with a snap of his fingers, makes two plates of pancakes with fruit and syrup appear next to them on the bedside table.

“You really know the way to a man’s heart,” Alec says with a disbelieving laugh, shifting off of Magnus’ lap to take the plates and dig in.

“It was that easy?!” Magnus exclaims, then gasps in realization. “Wait, is that why you agreed to marry Lydia? Did she present a platter of pancakes to you?”

Alec rolls his eyes, slapping Magnus’ arm playfully. “Shut up. Why would you remind me of that fatal mistake?” He crosses his arms and gives an annoyed look. The venom is taken away by the slight tug at the corner of his lips. “You know, if you're just going to tease me about my past, maybe I don't love you after all.”

“Alexander!” Magnus gasps, yet again. He sets his plate down to rest his chin on Alec's shoulder and gives his best smile. “Well, I love you.”

Alec murmurs something that sounds Magnus doesn't quite catch, and he grins, gently tracing the runes on his boyfriend’s chest.

“Would you repeat that, darling?”

Alec blushes a little, but looks down at Magnus with an unimpressed glare. “Fine. I kind of love you too.”

Magnus laughs loudly before reaching over to steal a strawberry from Alec's plate. Alec huffs and stops his hand midway by lacing their fingers together. Magnus pouts and so Alec is forced to feed him one, but he isn't happy about it. Not even when Magnus kisses him in thanks and his lips taste especially sweet.

Nope.

“Magnus,” Alec says breathlessly once they're back to making out in bed, food discarded. It's getting ridiculous how late Alec is going to be, even though he isn't complaining about his current situation. He'd much rather be making out with his incredibly amazing, smart, hot, beautiful boyfriend than standing around shouting orders at people all day.

“Sorry, my love. Time is just _so_ hard to keep track of,” Magnus sighs in fake exasperation, but he does draw away and stands from the bed in a swift motion , offering a hand out to Alec. “Now how about that shower?”

Alec ends up being much later than he had anticipated. But it's worth it when he hears Magnus say goodbye with an ‘I love you’. And the Institute is working just fine without him thanks to Izzy, so everything is okay in the end. Except for the knowing smirk she gives him when he eventually shows up. He could have done without that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts and, if you're feeling particularly friendly, I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Samwastherealhe) and [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hobbithole123)! Byeee :)


End file.
